


There is Nothing About This I Understand.

by Super_Who_Lock (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I hope it does cause that's why i wrote it, Jealous Ford, M/M, Sev'ral Timez/Stanley Pines, does this count as a crack fic??, they are happy and i am happy, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Super_Who_Lock
Summary: Everybody wants a piece of Grunkle Stan which makes Ford is a very jealous man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the Stancest Discord chat for this. I apologize in advance for horrible writing.

"HEY! HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!” Stanley walked outside with a broom, it had only been a few days since his brother came back and he was having even more problems especially with the pests, first McGucket came up with his raccoon and now this. 

Deep Chris looked up from where his head was in the trash and gave Stan a wide smile, how is it that he looked good with all that dirt and whatever the hell that were on his face? 

“Get out of here!” Stan tried again, waving his broom around, the noise caused Mabel to walk outside and let out a squeal which in turn caused Stan to be thankful that he losing his hearing. 

“OH MY GOSH, GRUNKLE STAN!” Deep Chris had ran into the forest at the yell, huh maybe he should record her squeal and play it to get rid of the people/animals/whatever the hell the universe can come up with show up to rummage through the trash, it’s worth a shot.

“I’m standing right here, sweetie” Stanley placed the broom next to the couch, leaning against the wall and rubbing at his face. 

“Oh right” Mabel turned towards her Grunkle and whispers, “That was Deep Chris, Grunkle Stan. I didn’t even know that they were still around. They’re from the boy band that I set free with Candy and Grenda”

He does remember her telling him something like that, god this wasn’t helping; Stan sighed and looked towards the trashcan. “Well, You think you can tell ‘em to stop messing with the trash?” 

Mabel gave him a grin that had him almost take back what he said, “Yes, sir! Candy and Grenda would love that! I’ll make sure that they never mess with the trash again, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel gave him a salute and ran outside towards the town. 

Stan walked back into the house, maybe he should go to bed, and Soos could handle the shack, for now he needed some Advil.  
_______________  
Convincing Candy and Grenda was super easy but actually finding Sev’ral Timez was the hard part. They had been walking around the forest for hours and Mabel was starting to get tired, she wasn’t going to give up though, for Grunkle Stan! 

“Are you sure that they all would still be here?” Candy pushed her glasses back while ducking from a low branch.

“I saw Deep Chris and they’re always in a group, they should all be here” Mabel stopped when they all heard singing that sounded very familiar.

“This way!" Grenda exclaimed as she grabbed onto Mabel and Candy’s hands, pulling them towards the sound. They stopped in front of a cave. They were about to go in when Greggy C walks out with a stick in his hands, “Don’t take another step, dawg!” 

“How does he still look good with dirt on him?” Candy leans into Mabel and whispers. Mabel shrugs and takes a slow step towards Greggy,  
“Hey Greggy C? Remember me?” 

Greggy C looks at the three of them before dropping his stick and practically yelling out, “Girls! Whacha’ doing here, Mabel dawg?”

“Well, Grunkle Stan wants you all to stop coming around and eating the trash BUT”, Mabel pauses, she needs to be a little dramatic, let her live, “If you guys want, you could come and live with me again?”

Before Candy and Grenda could say anything Mabel turns around and whispers, “Candy they could stay at the shack for a few days until you find some place where we could send them and”, another dramatic pause, “You two could find out how to train them” 

“Training them shouldn’t really be that hard”, Candy fixes her glasses looking at Grenda before sighing, “But you are going to have to promise not to go crazy like last time”

“YEAH! I DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT AGAIN!” 

“I promise! Now let’s do this!” Mabel turns around not even surprised by the fact that all five of them are there. 

“Creggy G, Greggy C, Leggy P, Chubby Z and Deep Chris. You all are going to live with me until Candy can find something else for you all to do! Are you all okay with that?” Mabel makes sure to ask, she herself doesn’t want something like last time to happen again.

“Yea, girl! We’d love that.” Creggy G said as Leggy P was on all fours sniffing the ground and it would’ve been weird if they weren’t so cute. Alright it was a little weird but still.

On their way to the shack, Candy pulled at Mabel’s sweater and whispers “Are your Great-Uncle’s going to be alright with this?”

“Grunkle Stan didn’t even notice last time! He’d probably not even notice now and Grunkle Ford stays in the basement a lot so there isn’t a chance of him noticing! It’s gonna be fine, Candy” Mabel smiled and looks back at the boy band. This was going to a lot of work.  
______  
Stanley doesn’t even understand how this happened. He sent Mabel hoping that she would stop them from eating his garbage but really he should’ve expected better. Now he has five men whose names he can’t even remember in his house and they keep _handing him flowers._ They’ve been flirting with him non-stop. He thought about telling Mabel but knowing her, she’d probably try to set him up with one of them.

“Hey? You selling something here?” Leggy or Lenny or Chris or whoever this is, he isn’t even whether he’s dreaming anymore, and “Like a map? Cause I got lost in your eyes.” Wow, that was awful and Stanley should not have blushed at that. He gets handed another goddamn flower and before he can even say anything the guy winks at him and leaves.

What the hell is even happening?  
______  
Stanford is having a horrible day. He has had bad days before but this is horrible. Not only are there five young men who spontaneously burst into song but they also have to flirt with his brother. Dipper doesn’t even seem to be very upset over this. Granted Stanford didn’t get a proper reaction from him before his sister pulled Dipper away.

He understands that his brother is still attractive, (no matter how angry he is, he can admit to fact) He just doesn’t understand why they continue to flirt with him when his brother is very obviously not interested. He would’ve thought that people have gotten better at understanding who is and isn’t interested in them romantically or sexually (He certainly has) in the past 30 years but he seems to be mistaken.

He opens the door to walk outside of his lab to see his brother being handed another flower. The man walks away, but not before winking--that asshole--, leaving Stanley with a confused expression which looks _cute_ , grown men their age shouldn’t be considered cute.  
Stanford doesn’t even think before walking towards his twin and pushing him towards the wall and kissing him. Goddammit, no matter how angry he is, Stanley will always be **his**. Stanford almost wants someone to walk in on them, wants them to know who Stanley belongs to. Stanley taste like he always has but there is a distinct taste of coffee and maple syrup and Stanley is kissing him back and _oh god._

And for the first time in 40 years, whether Stanford would admit it or not, he feels truly at home with Stanley’s lips pressed against his. 

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am awful.  
> These are the sorta things that make me glad that people on the internet do not know me in real life.  
> Thanks for reading though.


End file.
